metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet scientists
Soviet scientists were responsible for researching and developing various technologies for the Soviet Union. Many felt that they were able to research whatever they wished in their country.Mentioned when interrogating a scientist ("Even in our country... We can research as we please.") History In the aftermath of the Cuban Missile Crisis, various scientists were transferred to a secret Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colombia, to work on weapons and drugs development. In August 1964, various scientists carried out research at the Granin Design Bureau and Groznyj Grad in Tselinoyarsk, often against their will.Implied with some of the scientists attempts to escape, and confirmed when interrogating one of the scientists at Graniny Gorki ("They... They are forcing me to work here..."). EVA also gives a similar confirmation of this when calling her inside Groznyj Grad. Because of their predicament, they didn't get along well with the various soldiers.Mentioned when interrogating a GRU soldier about scientists. ("The scientists... We don't get along."), and further implied when using a scientist as a human shield, where the GRU soldiers won't hesitate to shoot the player despite their actions placing the scientist at grave risk. Several scientists attempted to escape from the Granin Design Bureau, but were either imprisoned if caught,Implied with Snake being led to a cell if wearing the scientist disguise early after entering the premises, and confirmed upon interrogating a guard at the location. ("Trying to Escape... You'll get put in an isolation cell") or killed via traps set up around the premises. Likewise, the scientists at Groznyj Grad also had to work tirelessly on the Shagohod alongside the engineers until it was completed. During this time, Volgin's second in command and lover, GRU major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, occasionally abused his authority by grabbing several of the scientists in the testicles if they stand in his way and then knock them down.This is implied if the player disguises himself as a scientist, whether the player adopts the Raikov mask or not: Standing face to face with Raikov while disguised as Raikov will have him briefly gasp, and then say "Hey!", before grabbing Naked Snake's testicles and causing Snake to fall over. Similarly, the scientists will also quiver in fear if Snake, disguised as Raikov, salutes them. Colonel Volgin also considered killing both the scientists and the engineers after the 2nd phase trials to silence them. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, who faked his death via medical means while under torture, was later transferred to the gulags by the KGB. Post-Snake Eater During détente, the various scientists were abandoned at the San Hieronymo Peninsula, with many of them ceasing to do their research and having their medical supplies dwindling due to the supplies being cut. In 1966, Sokolov was freed from the gulags by FOX operative Gene, and then work on building the stolen ICBMG. Soviet scientists were later responsible for recovering Volgin's comatose body around the time of Operation Snake Eater's end, with their proceeding to keep him alive for scientific preservation and later experimentation, resulting in the creation of the Man on Fire. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, various scientists worked for Gene's FOX Unit, which included maintaining the culture fluid tank for the Perfect Soldier, Null. Because of limited equipment and personnel, as well as the time needed to prepare the culture fluid, the scientists required at least 12 hours to maintain Null, necessitating Lt. Cunningham to bring in a specialist, the chief medic Elisa.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Cunningham: What's his status? // Scientist: We're currently reinitializing his memory and readjusting his sensory nerves in the culture tank. By my estimate it'll take... another twelve hours, at least. // Cunningham: Half a day? He has to be readjusted after each deployment. Not much better than a prototype, a test subject. // Scientist: My apologies, sir. The culture fluid takes time to prepare. With such limited equipment and personnel, readjusting Null isn't... // Cunningham: I know. That's why I brought along a specialist. // Scientist: The chief? But... // Cunningham: The escaped prisoners have yet to be found. This could be just the job for our Perfect Soldier. We'll roll out the tank as soon as the fluid's stabilized. Make all necessary preparations. // Scientist: Yes, sir. Female scientists worked within the hospital area, tending to base personnel, after their medical stock was resupplied by FOX. However, some of the scientists were recruited into Big Boss's resistance to help stop Gene. Soviet scientists were rarely seen in Afghanistan due to the 40th Army being under direct combat with the Mujahideen at the time. However, a Soviet bionics engineer was seen among the Soviet forces, although he was later imprisoned at Wakh Sind Barracks due to a failed attempt at defecting to the West before he was rescued by Venom Snake, the leader of Diamond Dogs. Uniform Soviet scientists generally wore a white lab coat as well as in some cases some eyewear for aid in their research. They also wore white gloves, and during the 1960s and 1970s were also shown to wear red ties and white undershirts, as well as ID badges. They also wore beige pants and loafers. The female scientists wore similar attire, although they instead wore a white, black, or pink blouse underneath, and they wear either dark dark heels with black stockings, or red heels. Behind the scenes If the player wears the Scientist disguise while facing a Soviet scientist, they will immediately recognize Snake, and if left conscious long enough will raise an Alert, thus requiring the player to knock them out with either the handkerchief or the cigarette narcosis gun. If the player is wearing the Raikov disguise and salutes the scientists, the scientists will salute weakly and whimper slightly. If the player attempts to use the scientist as a human shield during alert mode, the soldiers will nonetheless continue to shoot at the player despite their actions placing the scientist at grave risk. An interrogation response from one of the soldiers implies that the reason they do the above actions is because the soldiers and scientists don't get along at all, and thus they have no qualms with killing the scientists to take down an enemy as a result. Also, if the player attempts to hold up a Soviet scientist, the scientist will quickly turn around to find that an intruder is in the area and raise an alert phase; even when the player is wearing stealth camo and hold them up they will still raise the alert. If the player wears the Scientist disguise and is spotted, they will be put in a cell. In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Soviet scientists (of both genders) can be recruited by the player. They mostly carry Pentazemin, Rations, and Medical Kits, and sometimes also carry thermal goggles. In addition, with the female scientists, they sometimes carry the Mk22. There are three character models for each gender. In addition, due to the recruitment factor, scientists will not be suspicious if the player acts as them unless they do suspicious actions such as rolling, crawling, bumping into them, or aiming a weapon. In addition, similar to in Metal Gear Solid 3 if they do discover the player character or, in the case of the player character playing as an scientist, the player blows his/her cover, the scientists (both genders) will react by flinching erratically, making distressed sentences (e.g., "Somebody!", "Help me!", "Help!", "I'm outta here!"), scream, and/or run away in a panic. In the European version of Portable Ops, a spy mission can also be unlocked in the prison where the player has to steal a key from the warden's office to release an imprisoned scientist. The Soviet scientists have the Cyrillic letters мч (which roughly translates as "martyr") on their white coats and ID badges. They also can be acquired in Portable Ops Plus either by capturing them or recruited via the passcode system, although the passcodes for acquiring them varied depending on whether the game was the American or Japanese version. The passwords for getting them were as follows: Notes and references See also *Soviet engineers *Soviet officers *Soviet soldiers *Flame troopers Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Scientist Category:GRU Category:Russians Category:Soviets